This protocol evaluates patients with recurrent nephrolithiasis to investigate the pathogenic role of distal renal tubular acidosis. Studies include the excretion of sodium, calcium, magnesium, phosphorus, uric acid, oxalate, citrate and creatinine in the baseline state and in response to oral calcium ammonium chloride an bicarbonate loading and to neutral phosphate infusion.